(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrolysis system including a bipolar electrolytic cell particularly suitable for the production of metal chlorates, particularly alkali metal chlorates. It relates, more specifically, to an electrolysis system including an improved electrolytic cell and apparatus containing multiple unit cells.
(B) General Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that alkali metal chlorates may be prepared by electrolysis of an aqueous solution of an alkali metal chloride. This process has been fully described in Canadian Pat. No. 741,778 issued Aug. 30, 1966 to G. O. Westerlund.
This simplified reaction in the aforesaid electrolysis may be summarized as: EQU MtCl + 3H.sub.2 O + 6 Faradays .fwdarw. MtClO.sub.3 + 3H.sub.2
(wherein Mt is a metal). The main reactions in the electrolytic preparation of the metal chlorate from the metal chloride may be represented as follows: